prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Awful UnRS In-Jokes: Top 10
Note: This article is currently a WIP. Or is it?! Note: This article has nothing interesting happens. Note: There are too many notes on this note-noter. Note: Is this not helping? Note: This article may or may not have nothing to do with the Falador Massacre. 'Note: < - Oh look a note! =) lol o_O ' Gaaaaagh in-jokes. Everyone hates 'em, as they're just a way to lock out people from understanding things, right? Most in-jokes are just forced memes anyway, right? Nah not really, depends how you do them. Doesn't stop them being more hated than David Cameron though. Anyway, lets get started. Anyone who disagrees will get a ding on the coconut and it will twist the cod's head. 10. Going off-topic for absolutely no reason whatsoever If you're sitting at home reading this, drinking from a can of coke and watching a pile of metal dinosaurs fight to the death in your garden (in your imagination, since real life is duller than a black and white detective film starring Adam Woodyatt and John Major) then you'll realise how many articles can suddenly descend into nonsense. You'd think its all a plan to hide times where we've run out of ideas, but we're not ITV you know, we don't run out of ideas, we ARE new ideas? Wait that doesn't make sense does it? And isn't there meant to be a ! instead of a ? ? Did any of the editors even take English lessons? And the ? ? thing looks odd, is there any other way I can word it? Wait, 'word it' isn't the correct term, oh bloody hell... 9. Occasional References to ED's jokes Obviously we stay away from all the memes ''(9000 what? Whats an Advisor Dog? Who is this small blue mudskipper thing?) ''but some of them can end up being relevant to RuneScape, such as the fact the majority of players are in fact males that have just turned 13 (so they aren't stuck on the pointless Quick Chat and can swear their heads off instead) and the 'Shit nobody cares about' which was the working title for the No one gives a shit article, which required a working title due to the editor being rubbish. Wait, its the same person who made both? What do you mean? Is this going off topic? 8. K'ril Tsutsaroths. K'ril Tsutsaroths everywhere. Too many pages link to this angry bastard, despite him having relevance to the subject. He is a massively outdated drunken demon who hates Protect from Melee, De Brazza's Monkeys and Channel Five. Also not our fault Jagex made a bunch of demons at the start of the Dungeoneering lark which were copypasted versions of him. We're not the RSWiki with the infinitely useless key articles y'know, we try not to create a ton of orphan pages, unless theres genuinely nowt to link to, defeating the point of the entire argument. Whoops. I mean YARRRRRRR! 7. Constant Anti-Conservative Bias even the Daily Mirror wouldn't do Ok, so we kind of alieniate Tory fans of this website, but its not our fault they support a bunch of lightweight, ineffective toffs lead by Sir Smugface the Forty Third. 6. Absolutely rabid hatred of pures, PKers and Jagex Apologists I don't think we have to justify this one to anybody. 5. Regularly implying that Jagex's products are substandard. If they weren't, would this website exist? 4. Also implying that RuneScape players are lonely nerds If we had girlfriends and lives, would we seriously be fighting pixellated dragons?﻿ ﻿